fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkle! Diamond Pretty Cure!
Diamond PreCure is the first Series to CureJade2910's PreCure Plot The Jewel Land is in danger and there is not enough hope unless PreCure , the light of hope can help . If they can defeat King Dull , then the land would be safe. Cures Tsukiyomi Nanami ( Tsukino Nanami) / Cure Jade / Princess Jade Nanami is a famous 15 year old that has a huge heart for diamonds. Whenever she's in crazy motion she can loud. As well as a huge heart for diamonds she's often seen stuffing her mouth with vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate chips. She is Cure Jade otherwise known as Princess Jade . She is named after the diamond Jade. Her theme colour is jade green and she is the group's leader. Tsukiyomi Nicola/ Cure Topaz/Princess Topaz Nicola is the shy twin sister of Nanami. She is the total opposite of her sister as she slightly jealous of Nanami's fame but after becoming Cure Topaz she soon found there was no need to be full of jealousy. She becomes the serene Cure Topaz. Her theme colour is aqua. Sheriona Noelle / Cure Emerald Noelle is a transfer student. she looks shy and was quite unfriendly at first but after becoming PreCure she's the total opposite of how she was at first . She's obsessed with drama and comedy even though she has the worst jokes that make no one laugh but she is still everyone's friend . She is Cure Emerald. Her theme colour is green. Hinamori Amylia " Amy " / Cure Amethyst Amy is a geeky person who hopes to have a big future like Nanami already has. She soon finds out that she should not jump to conclusions after becoming PreCure . She tends to keep secrets to herself even after becoming Cure Amethyst though no one in her group cares about that unless it's something that makes her act strange. She is the calm Cure Amethyst . Her theme colour is purple. Mascots Penny A small penguin who adores Nanami and Nicola for their fortune . In Episode 5 She hoped Nanami and Nicola would help repair the Jewel Land And they promised that they would. Sparkle A little duckling that lives with Noelle and seems to end her sentences with sparu. She seems to act like a food rival with Nanami but Nanami doesn't care that she has a food rival . Villains King Dull ( Duruu ) The main villain of the series Dark The first villain to appear and hopes to be the next King Dull. Maria A bossy lady who is the King's Daughter . Dark is practically jealous and saying constantly girls can't be evil though Maria says she is much more powerful. Items Cure Shiny The girls transformation devices Royal Cure Stick Flower bud Sceptres with Petal that open to show a powerful jewel used for attacks Jewel Tambourine A Golden snowflake shaped tambourine with a small heart shaped jewel that is only used by Cure Jade.